This invention relates to new and improved needle threading apparatus.
While various needle threading apparatus are known to the prior art, there still exists a need for new and improved needle threading apparatus providing a quick and simple way to thread a needle. The present invention is especially helpful to one having difficulty seeing the eye of the needle.